What's Happening to Me?
by WolvesBiteHard
Summary: Ginako encounters a mysterious Anbu and meets 2 chuunin who befriend her and help her train.She starts to fall in love with one of them, but she also starts to like the Anbu.Who knows, the training may even come in handy.She may fight one of them.
1. Meeting the Anbu

The Girl for Him

By inuyasha1298

I made myself a cameo and that's who I am using in the story, 'cuz I want this to happen to me!

**Chapter 1-Meeting the Anbu **

**The Beginning**

Three years ago, in a small hut about two miles from the Konaha villiage entrance, my parents and I lived peacefully with no disturbances. Until one day. Two ninjas appeared, one with a large sword and the other with many long needles. "My name is Zabuza Momochi, and this is Haku." The tall ninja with the sword entered our small home without permission. The smaller one, Haku, smirked and looked me in the eyes. Then I heared a clang of metal. I averted my eyes towards Zabuza. A flood of blood was pouring from the bodies of my parents. Then the two ninjas smiled and cackled. They left me on my knees sobbing.

**The Real Thing**

As leaves whirled around me, I passed out on the bank of a river. I dunked my head into the murky water. I was exhausted from the intense genjutsu that Kazuki- Sensei was teaching me. "Come on, Ginako. You can do better." I glared at Kazuki who was obviously not ready to call it a day. You see, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT do well with genjutsu, i suck at ninjutsu, but I rock at taijutsu."Sensei, I am tired, my chakra is gone, I am pissed at you for keeping me here, and I have sweat in odd places!" I was clearly ready to go home and stop at Ichiraku's ramen whatever place. I stormed off, not looking back behind me. I could feel the daggers from Kazuki's eyes burning my back.

It was about fifteen minutes after I left Kazuki- Sensei behind. It was already 11:30 at night and I had still not gotten out of the Forest of Death. I was scared. I mean, in the day time, at least you can feel secure and see where you are going. But at almost midnight, though, it's a different story.

_Swoosh. _What was that? _Swoosh._ There it was again!

"Um…Hello? Who's there?" As the words left my mouth with my vocal cords still vibrating, a storm of kunai with paper bombs attached came flying towards my motionless body. Sense finally returned to me and I crouched low to the ground. But when the kunai got close to me, they…they didn't touch me.

All the kunai exploded around me.

Once the smoke cleared from the woods, I glanced around at my surroundings. I noticed a tall black figure standing about three yards from me. I saw the man (I'm guessing a man by the hot body shape) inch closer and closer to me. He finally got close enough to me that I could tell it was a man, or maybe a teenager. He held out his hand.

"Fire-Light jutsu!"_Poof._ A small, bright flame flickered in the palm of my "rescuer's" hand to shed light on our faces. He was wearing an Anbu outfit,except for a mask which was no where to be seen, with his long black hair pulled into a small, low pony tail. His eyes were hard and cold. Though he didn't look mean. He was rather tall and _looked _to be 16 or 17. He was hot!

"What the heck do you think you're doing, dawdling in the middle of the Forest of Death at midnight? You aren't even a lower ninja." Well, there went my dreams and plans for the future.

"I have been training my you-know-what off all day with my sensei and just left him. I'm not really sure where to go, I am starving, I have no family to return to when I go home, and I'm scared!" The boy stood, looking down to me, somewhat cocking his head.

He turned in the direction of where he appeared.

"How come you're out here so late?" He stopped and turned his head just enough where he could see me.

"I'm an Anbu. I am strong enough. You, however, are nothing but a genin. Any shinobi could kill you." A long, awkward silence passed between the hot guy and me. Why I haven't asked for his name, I don't know. It just seems like something that should be left out of conversation right now for some reason.

"I can escort you home if…if you want."

My eyes shot up from the ground to meet his gaze. I politely accepted with a nod and stayed a few feet behind him when we walked.

"What's your name?" I stopped and actually had to think about the question because I was previously looking at the Anbu and looking at places on him I probably shouldn't.

"Me?" _Well, duh. Who else is here?_ "My name is Ginako. And your's?" He didn't answer right away.

"Let's get you home and out this forest."

Well, I guess that settles it.

* * *

This is my first story. I would like tips and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Reviews would be nice! I am doing multiple chapters and I don't know how long it will take me to write them! Thnx!J


	2. Uchiha?

**Chapter 2- Uchiha?**

As we were hustling out of the Forbidden Forest, a billion questions were flowing through my head. I decided I wasn't going to ask for his name a second time. I didn't want to push him.

"So…How old are you, exactly?"

Long, awkward pause…..

"Fourteen." Straight and to the point. I see.

He looks older than fourteen. So, this guy looks like a super strong Anbu, even a leader, and he is fourteen? And he's hot? And he's walking me home? Kusso, I hit the jackpot!

When the mysterious Anbu and I escaped the forest, we came to another river bank. We started heading towards the main gate of Konoha. We were only two miles from the gate when the Anbu stopped in his tracks.

"Oof! What the heck?" Soon I realized why he paused. A group of eight rogue ninja, looking to be jounin ranked, sprang out of the trees to ambush us.

"Look what we have here. A weak little girl and a young Anbu. Two to eight won't take long."

The obvious leader had a wide smirk across his scarred face, with his group doing the exact same. "I am Isamu. These are my trackers. They watch people to see how strong they are and then notify me so I can kill them."

"Why are you here? The villiage Hidden in the Leaves is quiet and peaceful, not a place where thieves and murderers hang around. What business do you have here?" Anbu Man seemed to have a glare under his mask...Wait. When did he have a mask? I never noticed him putting it on.

"My trackers saw that you are an Anbu. but you are young. We want to destroy you-for fun. But actually, it is you who is to be questioned. What are _you_ doing, coming from the Forest of Death? That's our territory."

"Forget it. I'm not going to tell you. Now, get out of our way or I'll kill you all."

"Ooh, I'm so scared, little boy. What are you gonna do, go cry to your mommy?" The leader had pulled two long machetes from his back and charged at Anbu Man. Isamu swung both blades, but missed the Anbu's head by a long shot. When Isamu turned his head looking for the Anbu, Anbu Man was standing on top of one the trackers.

_Bam! _Four trackers laid on the ground, dead and squashed, just from the force of the Anbu's attack alone. He took care of the other three just by taijutsu, with powerful kicks and punches. Now for Isamu.

Isamu looked at the bodies and bellowed. Once again, he charged at Anbu Man. Anbu Man took a long leap in the air and landed next to me (If you haven't noticed, I haven't taken part of the battle because I suck and I need training.) Then he did the snake, dragon, rabbit and tiger hand seals. I could sense a power emanting from the Anbu.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" An explosion of fire came from the Anbu and traveled across a wire that I had never noticed before. Isamu screamed and shouted something before he became ash from the fire that seemed living. It wasn't the fact that a line of fire burnt a man's body immediately that got me, but what I heard coming from him.

What I heard was the word... Uchiha. Was it imaginary? What did he mean by that? It's a clan name.

A very powerful clan name...

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying it. Remember: it is my first story. Comments and reviews would be great! I know this was a short chapter, and there will only be a couple like this!


	3. Izumo and Kotetsu

**Chapter 3**

As we were trotting towards the gate of Konaha, I couldn't help thinking about the name Uchiha. What did Isamu mean by that? Was the jutsu that Anbu Man used only usable by Uchiha's? Or…Was this an Uchiha? This Anbu… He can't be…

"Anbu. Are you…What is your last name?" The Anbu seemed very stressed if that's how you want to put it and was reluctant to tell me his name.

"You are so persistent, aren't you? Uhh." *Sigh* "My name…" I just stared at him intently, becoming extremely anxious.

"U-Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha."

I couldn't believe it. Was this guy a joke?

"Are you kidding? You can't be serious, right? Right?" He removed his cat-like mask and turned towards me. His eyes had a somewhat sad glaze to them. I gazed into them, feeling like my mind and spirit was being sucked out of me. I became dizzy and light headed and began to sway, back and forth. "It…Itachi…U…Uchi…"

Then everything went black and my head hit the concrete.

I could feel my body being carried, moving at a slow pace. _I wonder who is carrying me. _I barely opened my eyes, only enough to make out shapes and shadows. I saw him, what's his face…Itachi. He had an expression on his face that was difficult to make out. It was like sadness, anger, sorrow, and thoughtfulness all together. I guessed that Itachi had sensed a presence and glanced down at me. I quickly shut my eyes, and once again, passed out.

This time when I awoke, however, I was in someone else's arms.

"Great! You're finally awake!" There were two men, one carrying me (Which was great because men don't normally carry me!) and the other, previously talking and now just staring at me with a blank expression on his face. Both men appeared to be shinobi, and turns out that they were Chuunin.

"Uh…Where am I? Who are you?" I was so groggy. I felt like all my chakra had been drained from me.

"I am Izumo Kamizuki and this is my partner, Kotetsu Hagane. We are taking you to the hospital, and we are almost there. An Anbu who was holding you found us at the village gate and asked us to take care of you. He told us that you had fainted because you were training intensely." Yeah, training. Whatever.

I looked up at the men and was forced to squint due to the intense sun light. Izumo and Kotetsu were both cute, but then again, I just awoke from being passed out. My senses were probably a little knocked out.

Both ninjas wore a special grey outfit with many seams and buttons showing, plus a perfect black belt that completes the appearance. They appeared to be around seventeen years of age. Izumo had a cap on rather than a headband, but it still showed off the Leaf symbol. His hair was sticking out everywhere from under his cap, and it covered up almost all of his face except for his left eye and mouth. Kotetsu wore a headband, but it was hidden to some extent by his wild, spikey hair. His face was completely visible with exception to his ears, which aren't really part of one's face. Kotetsu's hair was uniquely colored with a bluish grey, a bit more "out-there" than Izumo's brown hair. Kotetsu also had a strange bandage across his nose

"Oh… My name is Ginako Amaya. I am a genin. Did the boy that dropped me off…Was his name Itachi?"

Kotetsu was first to speak. "Yeah. Itachi Uchiha. He is one strong kid. He's what- thirteen? Fourteen? And he is leader of the Anbu Black-Ops. Not a shocker, though. He is an Uchiha, after all.

We arrived at our destination early in the morning with mist still lingering in the air and people still lying lazily in their beds.

Izumo signed me in and followed the nurse, still carrying me, to my designated room. Then Izumo laid me in my bed gently, letting my slide easily onto my new bed.

"I will be right back, Amaya. I must have you examined." The nurse headed out the door and vanished around the corner.

"You come find me and Kotetsu when you are released, alright? We want to make sure you got out nice and easy. Promise?" Izumo stared into my eyes intently and that threw off my brain.

"Sure, as long as you look out for me. Thank you, Izumo." I watched him disappear, with a wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Tell Kotetsu I said thank you!"

Later that day, around noon after the nurse examined me and forced me to rest and regain my chakra, I signed myself out and explored the village. Those two men, Izumo and Kotetsu. I didn't exactly know where to find them. I asked around. Oh, look! A shinobi! Maybe he could help.

I trotted up to a tall shinobi with grey hair and his mouth and eye covered. He held a red book in his hand that read "Icha-Icha Paradise" with a man and a woman on the front. _This guy...Is he a perve? Why would anyone read that retarded Romance novel? If you call that romance._

"Umm...Excuse me, someone's sensei. I need your help." The man looked up from his stupid perverted book and looked me up and down, trying to register who I was and what I was doing.

"Hmm? Oh. Can I help you?" He just...looked at me. In a strange way. I felt wiered.

"Yes, you can, actually. I'm looking for two ninjas, Izumo and Kotetsu. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu, huh? Yeah, I know where they are at. Since they're patrol men, they hang out around the village entrance."

I started looking around, searching for the gate, which I couldn't seem to find, which was wiered because I came from that village (but had never left the gate until Kazuki-Sensei took me to the Forest of Death)

"The gate is that way. To the east."

"Thank you. And, I almost forgot; My name is Ginako."

"Your welcome." _Puff._ He's gone. What the heck? Can't I speak to people anymore?

* * *

Reviews and Comments! Still appreciate 'em!


End file.
